Siempre me Gustaste
by Whatifidontevenwantto
Summary: Bella se va a vivir a forks un tiempo, tiene 17 años y cuando conoce a un chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo se da cuenta de que será el amor de su vida, pero... ¿Él la amará a ella? ¿Serán el uno para el otro? Todos humanos
1. ¡Alice!

**Capítulo 1: ¡ALICE!**

_20-04-01_

_Querido diario:_

_Hace meses que estoy en Forks, no logro acostumbrarme al clima-pensarás que estoy loca, por no acostumbrarme todavía pero me encantaba el sol abrazador de Phoenix, las playas y todo, aquí es todo muy verde, lo que debería ser café como los troncos de los árboles, ahora son verdes, por culpa del musgo. ¡ES COMO UN PLANETA ALIENIGENA!_

_En la escuela me costó un poco adaptarme hasta después de 3 semanas, por suerte me adapté, tengo unos cuantos amigos llamados Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Eric… y sin olvidar a mi mejor amiga Alice, la quiero mucho, pero su adicción a las compras me asustan, pero aún así la quiero._

_Todavía no me gusta nadie, pero cuando pase espero que no sea alguien que ni siquiera sepa que existo, volveré a escribir cuando tenga algo nuevo que contarte._

Dejé de escribir porque tenía que ir a al instituto y se me estaba haciendo tarde. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, agradecida de no haberme caído. Zampé el desayuno que me preparé, no era muy elaborado por el tiempo que tenía para hacerlo, eran solo unas tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de leche tibia.

No me demoré mucho, al menos me sobró 1 minuto, me estacioné al frente del porche amarillo de Alice, apenas me vio dio un salto hacia mí y me abrazó diciendo: ¡Hola Bella!

La abracé de vuelta, sin entender su expresión, conociendo a Alice, tramaba algo, algo muy, muy malo.

-Hola Alice, ¿A que viene tanta alegría?

-¡Porque voy a hacer una fiesta de disfraces este Sábado y estas obligada a ir!

-¡NO!- grité- ¡Alice, no me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes!

-¡Vamos Bella! Será divertido.- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¡Ahí, Alice! ¡No me mires así!

-¡Porfis! ¿¡Porfiiisss!

-¡Bueno, bueno!

-¡Yupii!-dijo Alice mientras se ponía a saltar de aquí para aya como una niña pequeña

-Pero me dejarás elegir mi disfraz

-Claro claro, con tal que vallas disfrazada…

-¿Y tú de que te disfrazarás?

-¡Ya lo verás!- dijo mientras se iba saltando.

Sonó el timbre y tuve que casi correr para llegar a tiempo a mis clases de Trigonometría- Las clases que más odio- Me senté y miré a Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado buscando algo en su bolso.

-Aquí tienes Bella, me dijo casi en un susurro, porque el profesor estaba entrando a la sala.

Miré lo que me había pasado y era un pequeño cartoncito no muy grande, pero muy adornado que decía: "Gran Fiesta De Disfraces" y abajo decía la fecha de la fiesta y la dirección, quedé sorprendida al ver que sería en la casa de los Cullen- La casa que todos querían conocer y hasta yo que era la mejor amiga de Alice, no la conocía.

Fije la vista en Alice y ella me sonrió, Arranqué un pedacito de papel de una hoja de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir:

-¿Alice, en serio te dieron permiso para hacer una fiesta en tu casa?

Se lo pasé disimuladamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y empezó a escribir encima, luego me lo pasó.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Y volví a escribir:

-Bueno, porque nadie sabe como llegar, ni si quiera yo, que soy tu mejor amiga

No se demoró mucho y me lo devolvió

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo un "AS" bajo la manga. Levanté una ceja y ella solo se rió.

Me quitó el papel antes de que pudiera escribir una respuesta y luego me lo devolvió, después de escribir algo más.

-Tengo que repartir las invitaciones, ¿Me ayudas?

-Está bien- le dije resignada, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

No seguimos hablando por papelitos, intenté con todas mis fuerzas poner atención a la pizarra llena de números y símbolos, que para mí era como leer chino. Las locas ideas de Alice me ponían muy nerviosa, de solo pensar que faltaban 2 días, ya estábamos a jueves.

El timbre sonó y me apuré a guardar todas mis cosas, Alice empezó a empujarme el brazo con algo, la miré y vi que eran un montón de invitaciones, las agarré y le dije:

-Alice, ¿no serán muchas?- pregunté, no sabía que ella pensaba invitar a toda la escuela, incluso aunque fuera así, sobrarían invitaciones.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡no exageres Bella! ¡Quiero que sea la mejor fiesta de todo el mundo y que haya mucha gente!

Nos pusimos a repartir las invitaciones, me dijo que no dejara a nadie sin una y cuando por fin terminé me encontré con ella de nuevo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería a comer algo. Me senté en la mesa de siempre, con mis amigos y Alice se fue a sentar con sus hermanos, los Cullen y lo Hale, todos eran adoptados por el doctor Cullen, pero Alice, Edward y Emmett son hermanos biológicos, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper que son gemelos.

Prefería sentarme con mis amigos que con los hermanos de Alice, no porque no me llevara bien con Rosalie o con Jasper, o con Emmett, el problema era Edward, el chico de pelo cobrizo que me ignoraba, en biología nos sentamos juntos, pero no cruzamos palabra. ¡Ni si quiera me saludaba! Es un mal educado, siempre que lo veo pienso eso de él.

A la salida me encontré de nuevo con Alice esperándome apoyada en mi coche con una sonrisa que nadie se la sacaba de su pequeño rostro de duende.

-Hola

-¡Hola Bella! Te tengo una propuesta

-¡Escúpelo ya, Alice!- Gruñí-Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de solo pensar en las cosas que podía estar planeando.

-¿Que te parece ir a una tienda en Port Ángeles? A buscar un disfraz claro

-NO

-¡Por favor Bella! No te pongas difícil

-Pero Alice…

-¡Nada de peros! O vienes hoy conmigo a buscar un disfraz para ti o yo te elijo uno

-¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan insoportable?- le dije mirándola con cara de odio

-¿Eso es un si?- Asentí con la cabeza.-Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta su Porche:

-Pero Alice, ¿Qué hay de mi coche?- Protesté

-No te preocupes, le diré a Edward que lo valla a dejar a tu casa.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo voy a dejar yo y tu me vienes siguiendo en tu porche amarillo?- No quería que Edward lo fuera a dejar, no quería que me odiara más.

-¡Qué brillante eres!-dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.

**Holaaah! este fic es otro de los que hice hace mucho tiempo, lo subí antes a esta misma página pero en otra cuenta, el nombre es felicziana, (creo) y la cosa es que perdi la clave xD y por eso lo subo en este ahora y con más capítulos! espero que les guste! besos! **


	2. ¡De compras!

**Capítulo 2: De compras**

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles a buscar un disfraz para mí, no tenía muchas ganas de estar todo el día caminando de tienda en tienda (nunca tenía ganas la verdad) y probarme miles de cosas que igual no compraría. Ósea era gastar el tiempo.

Entramos en una tienda que se llamaba "Go for it" la verdad yo no entré, fui arrastrada por Alice que increíblemente, tenía fuerza.

Nos pusimos a ver muchos disfraces, Alice empezaba a hacerme sugerencias, pero yo no tenía los mismos gustos que ella, para elegir ropa ni menos disfraces. Hasta que encontró uno que me gustó, era de Jeannie de mi bella genio y Alice estuvo encantada de que me gustara.

Lo compré, esperando poder irme ahora, sentía que había estado horas en esa tienda.

Pero mis planes se fueron al diablo cuando Alice empezó a buscar una tienda en donde vendieran pelucas y maquillaje.

-Alice, no es necesario

-Si lo es Bella, tienes que verte muy bien

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a estar todo el instituto y quiero que vean lo hermosa que eres.

-No es para tanto Alice, debe haber otra razón-Me miró con cara de inocencia- ella sabía actuar muy bien, así que no estaba segura de si era de ella esa cara o una máscara-

-¿Otra razón? Preguntó

-Si, ¿Para qué debería ver el instituto que soy bonita?

-Para que rompas corazones esa noche- rió musicalmente

Puse los ojos en blanco

Luego de que Alice comprara todo lo necesario para su disfraz y el mío nos fuimos, el camino de regreso fue silencioso, no nos demoramos mucho en volver, así que eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado. Eso me daba tiempo para ducharme y hacer mis tareas, por suerte no eran muchas. Terminé con tiempo de sobra, incluso pude leer un poco Romeo y Julieta, aunque me lo sabía de memoria, me gustaba leerlo y leerlo, nunca me cansaba.

Como faltaban poco para las siete de la tarde, empecé a hacerle la comida a Charlie, primero me puse a por ver qué había para preparar, como no había mucho, decidí hacer pescado frito.

Cuando entró, vino directamente a la cocina, lo miré, él estaba a punto de decirme algo y me di cuenta al tiro de qué me iba a preguntar así que respondí:

-Pescado frito

-Huele delicioso

-Gracias, estará listo en dos minutos- cuando dije eso, el se fue a sentar a la mesa, empecé a llevar los cubiertos y vasos con jugo de naranja a la mesa, cuando por fin se terminó de cocinar el pescado, lo serví y empezamos a comer, como siempre, no dijimos nada.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me puse a lavar los platos y Charlie se fue al living a ver la televisión. Subí rápido a mi habitación, seguía muy nerviosa por la fiesta de Alice…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, ya faltaba un día para la fiesta, ahora, tendría que estar en la casa de Alice, conociéndola me haría ir dos horas antes para llenarme de maquillaje y hacerme parecer una "DIOSA" como dice ella, pero para mí, eso era una tortura, porque soy como una muñeca en sus manos.

Cuando terminaron las clases, estaba dispuesta a irme, me fui hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando vi a Alice.

-¡Bella!-dijo mientras venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Alice?

-Oye Bella, ¿Me podrías ayudar a adornar la casa y prepararlo todo para mañana?

-¡Pero Alice!, falta un día, ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana?

-Bella, para que las cosas se hagan bien, hay que hacerlas con A-N-T-I-C-I-P-A-C-I-Ó-N.-Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que si me resistía, de alguna manera, ella lograría que la ayudara hoy, usando chantaje emocional, así que tuve que aceptar a regañadientes.

-Está bien, pero me las vas a pagar ¿eh?

-¡Si, como digas!- dijo muy animada, mientras me agarraba el brazo y me volvía arrastrar a su auto. Empezaba a odiar a ese pequeño duendecillo. Pero antes de partir recordé algo.

-¡Espera Alice!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¡Mi coche!-Sentí como a Alice casi le salían chispas por los ojos

-Edward lo irá a dejar a tu casa

-P…Pero- no alcancé a decirle que mejor lo hiciéramos como la otra vez, ella ya había encendido el motor y pisado el acelerador. No entendí la prisa de Alice, sabía que tramaba algo, tal vez quería decorar lo más rápido posible, no definitivamente tramaba algo.

El paisaje se veía borroso a causa de la alocada conducción de Alice, vi como se desviaba, la miré y le dije:

-¿No íbamos a tu casa?

-¡Claro que no!, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para adornar y todo eso

-¡Alice!, ¡Pensé que ya las habías comprado! Ahora lo entendía todo, ella se comportó así porque sabía que si yo me daba cuenta de que todavía no compraba lo necesario, me escaparía de alguna manera para no tener que salir de compras.

-No, prefiero que vayas conmigo para que me des tu opinión acerca de ¡todo!

-¿No podías pedírselo a Rosalie o a Esme?-Le pregunté mientras hacía un puchero

-Bella, tú eres mi mejor amiga, prefiero tu opinión.

-¡Pero si no nos parecemos en nada respecto a gustos Alice! Puso los ojos en blanco, me miro con cara de estas-equivocada y me sacó su pequeña lengua. Yo hice lo mismo, parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas. Ambas reímos al ver como nos comportábamos a veces.

Alice me llevó a una tienda con artículos especiales para fiestas, había de todo: Globos, guirnaldas, sombreros con muchos colores, piñatas, serpentina, sprays de esos que tiraban una especie de hilo de no se que, cornetas y muchas cosas más.

Nos pusimos a ver lo que necesitaríamos o mejor dicho lo que necesitaría Alice para la fiesta, la mitad del tiempo pedía mi opinión, yo casi no pensaba lo que le decía, podría estarle vendiendo mi alma al diablo y yo respondería cualquier cosa sin sentido.

Obviamente Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída- ¿Cómo no estarlo?- si ella sabe que me carga ir de compras, me retaba cada cinco minutos al darse cuenta de que le respondía solo lo que ella quería oír.

-¡Bella! Te traje aquí para que me dieras TÚ opinión, no a que me dijeras lo que yo quiero oír.

-Pero Alice, sabes que no tengo los mismos gustos que tú, aunque eligiera algo que es de mi gusto, igual terminarías eligiendo lo que tú quieres, así que, solo elige lo que a ti te parece apropiado, total nos ahorramos unas cuantas peleas estúpidas.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Al menos dame tu opinión sincera de algo!, como por ejemplo- dijo mientras me mostraba algo que tenía en la mano.- ¿Crees que es muy exagerado llevar esto?

-¡Alice! ¿Te volviste loca?- La verdad no era una pregunta, si no la constatación de un hecho.-Alice, de veras se había vuelto loca.- ¡Les darás un gran susto a todos si llevas eso!

-No seas exagerada Bella, solo el ruido, ¡Te apuesto a que se divertirán!- Enarqué una ceja, no muy segura de si ella estaba cuerda.- ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-Bueno, si a alguien le da un paro cardiaco, la culpa será toda tuya.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bella, ni que fuera un tiburón en una bolsa de plástico.

-Como quieras, pero yo te echaré la culpa a ti si pasa algo.-

-Ok, dijo mientras sonreía.- Ya verás como no tendrás la oportunidad.

Pasamos más de dos horas buscando tiendas y comprando cosas para la fiesta, Alice era muy apasionada por las compras, eso era lo que no me gustaba de ella, si dices la palabra COMPRAS muy cerca de ella, estarás perdido, no estaría pasando esto si fuera con Ángela o con Jessica.

Cuando por fin terminamos, no sé como cupieron todas las bolsas en el auto, eran muchas y ni pensar en cuanto dinero se gastó, pero a ella no le importaba, con tal de que fuera la mejor fiesta de todo el mundo, podría gastar el dinero de un país entero, la verdad, si lo hiciera no me sorprendería.

Llegamos antes de lo esperado a su casa, ahora tenía que prepararme para la segunda parte, de tres, decorar la inmensa casa de los Cullen, que se veía como una misión imposible, pero con Alice todo se puede.

Esme me saludó cuando me vio entrar:

-Hola querida, dijo mientras me sonreía.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola, muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

-Muy bien también, ¿Vienes a ayudar a Alice con lo de la fiesta?

-Claro- le dije mientras miraba a Alice con rabia, ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Vamos Bella, tenemos mucho trabajo!-Gruñí de solo pensar en todo lo que había que hacer-

**Holaa! espero que hasta el momento les guste el fic.. aunque sólo hayan leído 2 capítulos! besoosh! (L) **


	3. La fiesta parte 1

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta parte 1**

Cuando por fin pude volver a mi casa, ¡estaba echa polvo! Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver mi antiguo monovolumen, Edward si me lo había traído, como había dicho Alice, me sentí algo mal, Edward no tenía que haberlo echo. Entré a la casa, vi a Charlie parado en la entrada, con el seño fruncido. Le conté todo lo que tuve que hacer, él lo entendió y lo dejó pasar, llegué a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, estuve un rato así hasta que miré la hora, ya eran las diez de la noche, ¿Estuve todo el día de compras y decorando la casa de Alice, cuando la fiesta empezaría a las siete de la tarde? Estaba segura, la mataría después de la fiesta.

Me costó un mundo dormirme, no quería, porque sabía que cuando despertara tendría que ir a la fiesta de Alice y a mi no me gustan mucho las fiestas que digamos, ¡Me agotan!, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Alice quiere hacer una fiesta sin nada que celebrar? ¿La estará haciendo solo para divertirse un rato?, Con Alice, nunca se sabe.- pensé antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño-

Desperté al escuchar que mi celular sonaba, yo no había puesto la alarma así que solo podía ser que me estaban llamando, miré el celular y decía: Alice llamando

Suspiré y acepté la llamada:

-¿Alo?- dije media dormida

-¡Bella!

-¿Si Alice?

-Te iré a buscar para la fiesta a las cinco y media.- Dijo con un tono muy animado y de la nada se empezó a reír.

-Ok, hasta entonces Alice

-¡Adiós Bella!- seguía riéndose.

Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche, rodé sobre un costado para volver a dormir, unos segundos después empecé a preguntarme que hora era, volví a rodar sobre un costado para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche, casi me caigo de la cama por lo rápido que me paré. ¡Eran las Cinco! ¡Por eso se reía Alice! ¡Ella sabía que estaba durmiendo!-se me debía notar por el tono de voz-

Tenía que hacer miles de cosas para estar lista, salí corriendo al baño, prendí lo más rápido posible la llave de la ducha para luego meterme, no tuve tiempo de relajarme, no me podía demorar más de veinte minutos bañándome, por suerte terminé solo en diez.

No sabía que ponerme, pero luego recordé que era una fiesta de disfraces, aunque no quería llegar vestida como Jeannie así que me puse unos jeans y una polera azul sin mangas, con un chaleco, metí el disfraz a un bolso y fui a tomar un desayuno rápido, bueno la verdad no debería estar desayunando a esta hora, pero había dormido toda la tarde. Creo que fue por culpa del estrés, de solo pensar en la palabra "fiesta" me daban escalofríos, también la palabra "Alice" era de temer… pero lo que si lograba ponerme la piel de gallina era juntar las dos palabras en la misma oración: "La Fiesta De Alice".

Cuando terminé de desayunar lavé a toda velocidad los platos, mientras lo hacía miré el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina, decía que eran las cinco con veinticinco minutos, me quedaban cinco minutos para terminar de lavar los platos y empezar a lavarme los dientes.

Justo cuando terminé de lavarme los dientes escuché el sonido de una bocina, provenía del Porche de Alice. Bajé- no muy rápido- las escaleras para no caerme. Cuando salí de la casa tuve que cerrar con llave la puerta. Me dirigí al coche de Alice, ella me miró, levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza como diciendo Ahí-Bella-que-aré-contigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté mientras me subía.

-¿Por qué no estas disfrazada?- preguntó con tono de reproche.

-Alice, falta una hora para la fiesta, puedo cambiarme en tu casa. Enarcó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Al menos traes el disfraz verdad?-Puse los ojos en blanco

-¡Por su puesto Alice!-Lo dije como si fuera tan obvio hasta para un niño. Miró su reloj y pisó el acelerador.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la conducción de Alice, pero aún me daba miedo, ¿Y si nos estrellamos? Pero confiaba en ella, solo cuando miraba la carretera porque cuando se distraía me daban escalofríos.

Estábamos llegando cuando vi que entre los árboles que habían de camino a su casa estaban adornados con luces que brillaban y ayudaban a encontrar el camino a la casa de los Cullen, ahora entendía a qué se refería Alice con lo de: De eso no te preocupes, tengo un "AS" bajo la manga Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de lo astuta que podía llegar a ser.

Apenas bajé del coche, Alice me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia la casa, cuando entré quedé boquiabierta, esto no era como yo lo esperaba, era mucho peor. Había una pista de baile, que hizo después de que yo me fuera, pensé, aunque pudo ser que no me diera cuenta, porque yo adorné otro sector de la casa, había un gran equipo de música, y unos parlantes muy grandes al lado. Había dos mesas que deben ser para la comida. No me quise seguir fijando en como estaba la casa, parecía más una discoteca que la casa de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Alice… ¿cómo lo logras?

-Esfuerzo y ganas.- dijo mientras se reía.- Bueno se nos hace tarde, ¡Tenemos que ponernos nuestros disfraces!- Me volvió a agarrar del brazo y me hizo subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y me llevó al baño.

Empezamos a cambiarnos, al fin pude ver su disfraz, ¡Era de Cleopatra!- ¡Se le veía hermoso! ¿Por qué a mi no se me veía así el de Jeannie?

Me costó ponerme bien el disfraz, era mi talla y todo, pero no me gustaba mucho la idea de que fuera todo rosado y tuve que ponerme una peluca rubia con un peinado hacia arriba, que pesaba un poco, pero era soportable, cuando logré ponerme ese condenado disfraz, no sabía que luego venía algo peor que eso… El maquillaje…

-¡Alice!

-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡No me gusta que me eches kilos de maquillaje!

-¡No exageres! ¡Cuando te veas como una Diosa de la belleza me lo agradecerás! Intenté poner los ojos en blanco, pero cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que lo haría me miró con cara de pocos amigos y decidí no hacerlo. Mientras era maquillada por Alice, a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer, cuando estaba adornando la casa de los Cullen.

-Flash back

-¡Alice, esto es mucho para dos personas!- Puso los ojos en blanco.-

-Bella…- estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero se arrepintió y no siguió, la miré perpleja.- y luego habló:

-¿Sabes? Se me ha olvidado algo, sigue por mientras, no tardo.-Gruñí.

Salió casi danzando de la habitación, siempre que la veía caminar, pensaba que ella debería ser una bailarina, todas la envidiarían por su facilidad para moverse.

Apenas salió, escuché un sonido que provenía de la otra habitación, era el sonido de un piano, pensé que Alice tocaba, ¿Si no quién?- Fui a escuchar la melodía.

-¿Alice, por qué nunca me dijiste…? Antes de terminar la oración me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraron confundidos.

¡No era Alice la que tocaba! ¡Si no su hermano Edward!- Me sonrojé al ver que él se rió de que lo confundiera con Alice.

-Lamento decirte que no soy Alice.

-P…Perdón, es que no sabía que tocabas el piano… Tartamudee nerviosa.

-No sabes mucho de mí.- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, quedé hipnotizada con su mirada, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

Justo en ese momento llegó Alice con una caja llena de cosas para fiestas, la miré, agradecida de que me salvara de esa hermosa mirada.

-¿Edward, por qué no nos ayudas a decorar y ordenar un poco la casa?- ¡Quería matar a Alice!- Sabía que sería muy incómodo estar al lado de alguien que no te habla y finge que no existes, además lo que de verdad me avergonzaba era que… Estaba enamorada de Edward y él ni si quiera sabía que yo existía.

-Claro- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala en donde iba a ser la fiesta. Bueno, mira el lado positivo- pensé- al menos está Alice aquí-eso me hacía sentirme menos nerviosa- Pero como siempre, algo tenía que salir mal. El celular de Alice sonó, lo contestó y luego de unos minutos de hablar con alguien cortó y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero Esme no va a poder hacer las compras y me dijo que las hiciera yo, tendrán que ordenar todo ustedes dos.

Mierda pensé. Alice se me acercó y me dijo al oído: Algún día me lo agradecerás, lo dijo tan bajito que estaba segura de que Edward no había escuchado, no entendía a qué se refería con lo de Algún día me lo agradecerás Lo analicé un rato y luego me sonrojé al entenderlo, ¡Ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su hermano!

Cuando el color rosa de mis mejillas se fue, me puse a desenredar unos cables que eran para conectar los parlantes del estéreo, estuve más de diez minutos tratando de desenredarlos, ¡Pero era imposible! Edward se dio cuenta de mi problema y se me acercó:

-¿Te ayudo?

-Cl…Claro- tartamudee, y mis mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas. Él sonrió y se sentó a mi lado para ayudarme.

-Es imposible- dije luego de estar más de veinte minutos los dos intentando desenredarlos, incluso creo que los dejamos peor.

-Nada es imposible- Objetó.

-Bueno, nada excepto esto- dije mientras subía las manos, le mostraba los cables y fruncía el seño.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo pensativo.- Pero si nos esforzamos más, tal vez logremos desenredar todo esto.

-Ni superman podría hacerlo.- le dije riendo de mi propia broma

-Quizás tengas razón, pero si no logramos desenredar esto antes de que Alice llegue… Estaremos muertos o peor, tendríamos que ir de compras con ella a buscar otros cables y si me diera a elegir, preferiría morir.- Dijo mientras se reía.- Se veía hermoso cuando sonreía, parecía un adonis.-

Quería seguir hablando con él, solo para seguir escuchando su linda voz, pero no sabía de qué, hasta que vino a mi mente algo que pasó hace poco.

-Se… me había… olvidado darte las… gracias por l...lo de la otra vez.- Tartamudee nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa?- Se veía confundido.

-Tú sabes, cuando f…fuiste a dejar mi auto…

-¡Ah! Claro… de nada.- me sonrió y me puse mucho más roja que un tomate, si eso era posible.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo lo… llevaste si no tenías las llaves?- Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la puerta. Sentí como Edward suspiraba de alivio.

-Yo voy- dijo mientras se paraba. Escuché como sonaba la puerta al abrirse y a Alice.

-Vamos Edward, Emmett, no se queden ahí parados y ayúdame.- No había escuchado a Emmett llegar, pero si ellos no la ayudaban, tendría que hacerlo yo, así que me paré y fui hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Pensé que eras fuerte hermanita- dijo Emmett entre risas.- Cuando me vio dijo: ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!- Le hice caso, mientras Alice me miraba con ira y seguía gritándome que la ayudara, se veía tan cómica con cinco bolsas en cada diminuto bracito. Edward estaba riéndose con ganas.

-Pensé que eras un caballero, Edward, no te estas comportando como uno.- Gruñó Alice.

Emmett volvió corriendo con una cámara fotográfica en las manos y le dijo a Alice:

-¡Sonríe!- y tomó una fotografía.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó Alice tan fuerte que estoy segura de que se escuchó hasta Japón.

No pude soportarlo más y estallé de risa, tanto que hasta me salían lágrimas de los ojos- Emmett estaba mostrándole la foto a Edward y luego me la mostró a mí, se veía tan cómica, con sus ojos azules mostrando odio, parecía más una mula de carga que una duendecilla molestosa.

- Esta foto vale oro- agregó Emmett riéndose.

-¡Ya está bueno!, ¡Ya se burlaron de mí un buen rato, ahora ayúdenme o me las pagarán! Cuando dijo eso, todos reímos el doble de fuerte y con más ganas, al ver que la pobre Alice estaba desesperada.

-¡Edward, Bella y Emmett! ¡Ayúdenme o…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Alice?- dijo Emmett todavía riéndose- ¿Pegarnos la cara al piso?- Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no era una sonrisa bonita, sino malévola. Edward y yo nos miramos asustados y corrimos a ayudar a Alice.

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo Emmett- ¿En serio se creen eso de que Alice les haría algo así por no ayudarla?

-Créeme Emmett, será peor que eso.- Dijo Edward

-Ella también es mi hermana y nunca he visto que se vengue.-

-¿No recuerdas el bote de pintura que te cayó "accidentalmente", la semana pasada cuando molestaste a Alice?- Se venga, pero disimuladamente.- continuó.

Mierda dijo Emmett y abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Tú!- dijo mientras señalaba a Alice.- ¡Tú fuiste la que me rompió mi disco de colección!- Ella sonrió.

-¡Me las pagarás Alice!- Dijo Emmett, muy enojado. Pero dudaba de que de verdad lo hiciera.

-Inténtalo, pero te irá peor. Dicho esto, Emmett se fue al segundo piso.

-¡Eh, Emmett!- dije- ¿Me darías una copia de la fo…? –Alice me miró con fuego en los ojos, definitivamente, debía callarme si quería seguir viva.

Emmett rió, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando Alice no estaba mirando y se fue.

-Fin del Flash Back

Volví al "ahora" cuando Alice me preguntó por qué me reía.-Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que me estaba riendo.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Nada, Alice.- Dije mientras recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando nadie le hacía caso. Y volví a reír.

-Será mejor que no te sigas riendo, porque si es algo relacionado conmigo, te irá muy mal. Sellé mis labios. Alice alzó una ceja y luego siguió maquillándome.

-Hablando de cosas chistosas…-Dije con tono casual- ¿Qué le aras a Emmett, por lo de ayer?

-Algo que le hará entender que no debe meterse con Alice Cullen.- Dijo riéndose musicalmente, pero al mismo tiempo malvadamente.

Me fijé en el reloj que estaba en la pared del baño y vi que eran casi las siete, miré a Alice y le dije:

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Ya terminé- me dijo mientras le daba el último retoque de maquillaje a mi cara y miraba el reloj.

-Mejor ve a recibir a los invitados- tengo que ponerme linda yo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Sin duda planeaba algo.- Ahora estaba al cien por ciento segura, pero no tenía idea de qué era.-

Bajé las escaleras, preocupándome de no caerme, no quería montar una escenita justo ahora, vi a algunas personas sentadas en los sillones, eran los Cullen y los Hale, empecé a ver cómo iban disfrazados: Rosalie, como una Barbie, pensé por el pelo hasta la cintura y ese vestido tan ajustado y con lentejuelas rosadas, Jasper como un vaquero, Emmett como un… la verdad no entendí su disfraz, tenía una peluca rubia y ropa ajustada también y por último Edward, estaba disfrazado… ¿Cómo el mayor Nelson? ¿Él de "Mi Bella Genio"? Y… ¡Yo era Jeannie ! ¡La genio!...

Me puse roja de solo pensar en que Alice hizo eso a propósito… Ella me las pagaría.

**Ufff! este cap es un poco largo xD sin más que agregar! **


	4. La fiesta parte 2

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta parte 2**

Cuando estuve al lado de ellos, miraron a Edward y a mi, como insinuando algo.

-Ea, ea, ea- Dijo Emmett, riéndose- Aquí hay algo…- Me sonrojé de solo pensar en que Edward y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos, ni si quiera éramos eso, solo conocidos.

-Solo ha sido una coincidencia- dije

-Si claro, coincidencia…- Dijo Emmett mientras subía sus cejas rápido, volviendo a insinuar algo.- Pillines.- Me sonrojé el triple que antes, ahora sentía que estaba más roja que un tomate, si es que era posible. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

-No molestes Emmett, yo no elegí este disfraz, fue Alice, dijo que me lo tenía que poner si o si, no se por qué insistió tanto…

-¿Oye Emmett, de qué estas disfrazado?- Tenía que cambiar de tema, además sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Del Ken.- Me empecé a reír.

-¿¡Ósea que Rosalie es tu Barbie!?

-Exacto, entiendes rápido- Me sonrió.

-Que ingeniosos, pero lo extraño es que los Kens son callados.

-Bueno, yo soy un caso especial.- Fruncí el seño.

Sonó el timbre, yo no quería recibir a toda la gente que venía, hasta que llegara Alice, así que me hice la tonta, para que otra persona abriera, todos me miraron a mí.

-Vamos, Bella, tu tienes que abrir la puerta.- Dijo Edward riendo, Alice te lo pidió a ti.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, no es mi casa- Dije sonriendo.

-Eres la genio de Edward- Dijo Emmett señalándolo con gesto burlón.- Si él te lo ordena, tendrás que obedecer.- Apenas dijo eso se empezó a reír a todo pulmón.

-Tiene razón, ¡Te ordeno que abras la puerta!- Dijo Edward, con tono burlón y autoritario.- Le fulminé con la mirada, eso hizo que empezara a reírse.

-¡Ya!, se comportan como pre-escolares, yo abriré.- Dijo Rosalie.

Mientras Rosalie abría la puerta para recibir a los invitados, me acerqué a Emmett y le susurré al oído:

-¿Todavía tienes la foto de Alice?- Asintió y volvió a reír a todo pulmón, debió recordar la cara que tenía ella.

-Parecen viejas chismosas-Dijo Edward.- ¿Qué es de lo que tanto hablan?

-Parece que alguien está celoso…- Dijo Emmett- No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar a tu novia.- Y me guiñó un ojo.

-No es mi novia-Dijo, y vi que se sonrojó

-No es mi novio-Dije también sonrojada.

-No les creo.- contraatacó Emmett.- Sé que hay algo más.

Edward y yo íbamos a alegar, pero no pudimos porque venían los invitados, a saludarnos, recién ahora me había dado cuenta de que se apagaron las luces, sonaba la música muy fuerte y habían luces que parpadeaban y brillaban mucho, como una disco.

Ángela y Jessica me saludaron primero.

-Hola Bella, lindo disfraz.- Dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-Si Bella y que coincidencia de que justo Edward esté vestido como el mayor Nelson.- Dijo Jessica, insinuando algo.

-Es solo una coincidencia, Alice nos eligió los disfraces.- Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh! Está bien, te creeré esta vez.- Dijo mientras reía.- Ángela y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco esta vez.

-Como digas…- Dije irónicamente.- A propósito, ¿No venías con Mike?

-No, él quiso venir solo, así que vine con Ángela y con Ben. Dijo de mala gana.- Al parecer está enojado conmigo, ve tú a saber por qué.- Agregó y se fue a saludar a Alice que recién estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hablamos luego Bella!-Dijo Ángela mientras iba a saludar a Alice también.

Saludé a todos los invitados uno por uno, eran muchos, no recordaba a quien había saludado y a quién no, incluso saludé a la misma persona dos veces, Emmett se rió de eso, pero no le presté atención.

Me puse a hablar con Edward, ya que no sabía con quién más hablar.

-Alice, como siempre está loca.- Dije enarcando una ceja.

-¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?-Dijo riendo.- Yo desde que nació. Puse los ojos en blanco.

De repente las luces que brillaban se apagaron y luego de unos segundos se volvieron a prender, pero enfocando a Alice que estaba encima de una especie de escenario con un micrófono y empezó a hablar:

-Hola a todos, ¡Espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta, ahora los invito a ir al patio principal, hay una sorpresita que animará más la fiesta!-Dijo dando saltitos de felicidad. Se escucharon muchos murmullos, gritos de alegría y a la vez sorpresa.

-¡Oh, no!-Dije, Edward me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes de que trata la sorpresita de Alice?-Asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos con el resto de los invitados al patio principal de la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegamos nadie sabia exactamente qué esperar, para mi sorpresa había otro escenario y micrófono, además había un equipo muy extraño, no era de música, de eso estaba segura y Emmett estaba atrás de ese equipo, parece que él lo iba a utilizar.

Una luz se prendió y volvió a enfocar a Alice.

-Bueno, aquí está… ¡LA SORPRESA!- y dicho esto, Emmett apretó un botón del extraño aparato y salieron unos fuegos artificiales muy lindos. Di un salto, por el susto. Edward se dio cuenta y me abrazó por la cintura, me sonrojé al ver la cercanía que había ahora entre Edward y yo- Y eso que solo habíamos empezado a hablar ayer.-

Todos gritaban de emoción, cada vez habían más fuegos artificiales, se veían muy bonitos en el cielo, eran con formas, estaban como corazones, palabras y esas cosas. Alice volvió a hablar:

-¡Este mensaje que saldrá ahora, es para dos personas que quiero mucho y más les vale cumplir lo que dice, y ustedes saben a quién me refiero!- Nadie entendió, todos se miraron buscando a quién se refería Alice.

-Les daré una pista- continuó- Están abrazados. Todavía nadie sabía a quiénes se refería.

-¿Tengo que decírselos?- Dijo Alice con tono de desilusión, al ver que nadie se daba cuenta.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritaron todos a coro.

-¡Bueno… me refiero a… Mi hermanito Edward y mi mejor Amiga Bella!- ¡Me puse roja, como un tomate! Y Edward también, todos se pusieron a mirarnos y dijeron a coro:

-UUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII.- Hasta Alice lo dijo, y luego tiraron un fuego artificial con un mensaje que decía:

-"Bésense"- Con corazones a los lados.-

-¡ALICE!- Gritamos.- ¡NI SI QUIERA SOMOS NOVIOS!- Otro fuego artificial inundó el cielo con su brillo, esta vez decía:

-"Pues séanlo"

-¡NO!, ¡ALICE!-Gritamos de nuevo a coro.- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERNOS ESTO!- Otro fuego estalló en el cielo:

-"Si, si lo tengo.- decía, con una carita al lado sacando la lengua"

-¡Vamos, solo bésense!-Gritó Emmett, muerto de la risa.- ¡Denle al público lo que quiere!

-¡Está bien!-Gruñimos.- Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando Alice dijo:

-¡NO!, ¿Qué hacen?

-¡LO QUE TU NOS DIJISTE ALICE!-Gritamos, más furiosos que antes por la bipolaridad repentina de Alice.

-¡Porque tienen que hacerlo en el escenario! ¡Para que todos los vean, si no, no vale!

-Alice no lo aré.- Dijimos de nuevo a coro Edward y yo casi como un gruñido.- Otro fuego artificial salió disparado y cuando llegó al cielo explotó formando otro mensaje que decía:

"¡Porfis Porfis, Edie, Bella!"

-¡El beso, el beso!- gritaron todos a coro, a este punto mi cara no podía estar más roja, ni la de Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunté a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé- Dijo muy confundido e incómodo por la situación que estábamos viviendo.


	5. La Penitencia y venganza de Alice

**Capítulo 5: La penitencia y venganza de Alice.**

-Decidimos que no lo aremos Alice.- Gritó Edward.

-Bueno, si no lo hacen tendrán que hacer una penitencia, que elija yo-contraatacó.

-Mejor aceptemos Edward, me dan miedo las ideas de Alice.-Dije

-No creo que sea algo tan malo.

-Está bien, ustedes lo quisieron así, luego les diré que tendrán que hacer.- Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír musicalmente.

-Bueno, ahora seguiremos con los fuegos artificiales. Gritó muy animada todavía.

Todos gritaron muy emocionados, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionados por no conseguir que Edward y yo nos besáramos.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, cuando terminó la fiesta y todos los invitados se fueron. Pero solo recuerdo haberme despedido de Rosalie y Jasper. Casi me da un infarto cuando veo la hora.

-¡Esta fiesta duró mucho!-Casi grité.- ¡Tengo que irme a casa ahora, Charlie debe estar preocupado!- Alice me agarró del brazo.

-No Bella, hablé con Charlie y le dije que te quedarías a dormir aquí, en la habitación para invitados.- Suspiré, tendría que hacerlo, creo que esa sería mi penitencia.

-Está bien, con tal de que esa sea mi penitencia, no hay problema, me iba a ir a la habitación cuando Alice de nuevo me detuvo.-

-Nunca te dije que esa sería tu penitencia Bella.- Rió.- Es mucho peor que eso. Me dio un escalofrío.

-Y entonces… ¿Cuál es?- La verdad, me daba miedo saber.

-Tendrás que dormir, en la pieza de Edward.- Casi me quedo sin aliento, pero luego pensé con claridad y dije:

-Claro, ¿Tiene dos camas o dormiré en un colchón inflable?-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente en su cama.

-¿Y donde dormirá él?

-En su cama.

-¡ALICE!- Gruñí muy enojada- ¡Eso no!

-No se quisieron besar, ahora tendrán que asumir las consecuencias.-Rió, disfrutando de la situación.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Pregunté avergonzada. Se me acercó y me susurró al oído.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás

-Ya oí eso antes.- fruncí el ceño.

Justo en ese momento Edward llegó a la sala en donde estábamos Alice y yo, nos miró con la curiosidad pintada en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Edie!-Dijo Alice, mientras se le acercaba y sonreía.

-Nunca me dices Edie a menos que quieras algo de mí- Dijo Edward pensativo

-Ya pensé en la penitencia que tendrás que pagar por no besar a Bella cuando te lo pedí.- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Dejar que Bella duerma contigo, en tu pieza y en la misma cama!- Especificó lo que más pudo.- Edward se puso rojo y luego dijo:

-Estas loca Alice, si es por el beso…

-¿Si es por el beso que?-Dijo ella enarcando una ceja. Edward no respondió, me abrazó por la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Sentí su aliento cálido con sabor a caramelo entrar en mi boca. Unos segundos después escuché a mi espalda el flash de una cámara, Edward se congeló en su sitio y luego miró a Alice que sonreía inocentemente con una cámara en sus manos.

-Que lindos se ven- Dijo sonriendo.

-Alice, dame la cámara.- Ordenó Edward- Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Ya besé a Bella, ahora no tendremos que hacer la penitencia- Agregó

-Nunca dije que si la besabas ahora se cancelaba la penitencia.- Contraatacó Alice muy feliz.- Esa pequeña duende, estaría muerta. Entró Emmett a la sala.

-Alice, ¿Ya les dijiste su penitencia?, quiero saber cuál es.-Dijo riendo.

-Claro, tienen que dormir en la misma cama.-dijo Alice riéndose también

-¡Sabía que había algo más!, ¡Pillines desvergonzados!- Nos guiñó un ojo.

-Vasta Emmett.- Dijo Edward, entre furioso y avergonzado.

-¡Ya, tranquilos!- Dijo Alice, se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando dijo:

-Me voy a servir bebida, ¿Alguien quiere?-Negué con la cabeza, Edward también. No acepté, porque me daba la impresión de que le podría poner algo.

-Yo quiero hermanita. Dijo Emmett, en todo tierno, como de niño pequeño. Alice se fue y luego de unos dos minutos volvió con dos vasos llenos de bebida.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-Preguntó Emmett.- ¿La botella de bebida pesaba mucho para levantarla?-Agregó, riéndose como siempre, de sus bromas. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, en cambio Emmett se la tomó en menos de diez segundos.

Alice miró su reloj y dijo:

-Ya son las dos y media, mejor vamos a dormir, pero, los estaré vigilando, ¡Tienen que dormir en la misma cama!

-Si, Alice- Gruñimos al unísono.-Emmett estallo de risa.

Subimos al tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de Edward, era muy grande, con una cama de dos plazas, estaba ordenada y limpia, algo raro en un hombre.-Pensé.

-Eh… Alice- Dije, antes de entrar.

-Dime-Dijo todavía complacida de ganar después de todo.

-No… tengo… mi pijama.- Tartamudee

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes usar una polera de Edward para dormir- Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¡ALICE!-gruñí, cada vez me hacía sentirme más avergonzada e incómoda.

-¡Buenas noches!- Susurró, mientras se iba casi bailando a su habitación. Entré a la habitación y estaba Edward, sin polera y solo con unos boxers, me acerqué a él y le susurré:

-¿Me podrías prestar una polera tuya para dormir?, Alice no me quiere prestar un pijama. Agregué, roja de vergüenza.

-Si… no hay problema.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su closet y buscando algo, me lo pasó y vi que era una camisa con mangas y rallas, muy linda.

-Bueno yo… Me voy a cambiar- Sonreí avergonzada y roja, si no controlaba mis sonrojos, sería un infierno estar en la casa de los Cullen.

Fui al baño y me empecé a cambiar el disfraz, lo guardé en el bolso en donde lo traje,

quedé en ropa interior y me empecé a sacar el maquillaje con un poco de agua. La camisa que me prestó Edward, me tapaba hasta debajo de los muslos, las mangas me quedaban grandes, así que tuve que subirlas para poder sacar las manos, Al menos no se me vería nada.- Pensé. La camisa estaba llena de su olor, la olí un poco y luego salí del baño.

Me dirigí de vuelta a la habitación de Edward, él ya estaba acostado, pero estaba segura de que estaba despierto. Una sensación me invadió, se veía tan lindo, tan pacifico.

Me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda, fue algo difícil dormir, con lo nerviosa que estaba de que Edward durmiera al lado mío. Luego de un rato de intentar dormir, lo estaba consiguiendo. Me sentía cada vez más cansada, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de pronto, Edward se da vuelta y me abraza, poniendo sus manos a la altura de mis costillas y me aprieto más contra él. Me sentí cohibida, ¿Estaba soñando?, parecía real, así que preferí disfrutar el momento. Unos minutos después, caí dormida, en sus fuertes brazos que me apretaban y no dejaban casi espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando me desperté, Edward y yo seguíamos abrazados, sentí el sonido de unas risitas y luego el del flash de la cámara de Alice.

-¡aaawww!-Dijo Alice.- ¡Se ven tan tiernos abrasaditos!

-Apenas Edward y yo oímos eso, él me soltó y yo me bajé de la cama muy rápido, incluso me maree, cuando las paredes dejaron de moverse, me acerqué a Alice y extendí la mano.

-La cámara

-¿Qué tiene mi cámara?-Preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-La foto, bórrala o no te lo perdonaré.

-Nop.- Dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla y salía corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Por qué tienes que ser tan molestosa!-Grité a todo pulmón.

-Es Alice.- Dijo Edward, todavía acostado.- Si quiere algo, lo consigue, en este caso humillarnos.

-Iré a hablar con ella, esto no se quedará así.

Me dirigí a su habitación y toqué la puerta.

-Pase

-Alice… no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando me tapó la boca con su pequeña mano.

-Silencio.-Dijo.- Te voy a mostrar algo, para que nos riamos un rato.- susurró y me guiñó un ojo.- Pero tienes que quedarte callada ¿si?-Asentí con la cabeza. –Sígueme.

La seguí hasta la puerta de la habitación de Emmett.

-¿Recuerdas, la bebida que le dí a Emmett?- Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Bueno, me demoré porque le puse un somnífero a su vaso, les dije que me vengaría. Susurró. La miré espantada, esperaba todo de Alice, pero, ¿Dormir a su propio hermano? No era muy de Alice que digamos.

-Por…- Volvió a ponerme su mano en mi boca.

-Ahora verás, dijo con la cámara prendida en sus manos. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Emmett, con un vestido rosado con lentejuelas, igual al que llevaba Rosalie en la fiesta pero más grande, una peluca rubia y maquillaje. ¡Parecía una mujer! ¡No el bromista y molestoso hermano mayor de Alice!

No pude evitar reírme y Alice se acercó un poco a Emmett y le sacó una foto, este no despertó, así que le sacó otra, nada, así que me puse a reír más fuerte, al escuchar mis risas, llegó Edward, miró lo que estaba pasando y también le dio un ataque de risa.

Emmett despertó, confundido de que todos nos riéramos de él.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó

-Nada, Emmett, nada.-Dijimos a Coro, todavía riendo.

-¿Me veo fatal?

-¡Si!-Volvimos a decir a coro.

-¿Cómo quieren que me vea en las mañanas?, ¿Cómo una reina de la belleza?

-Más bien, te vez como una Barbie.- Dijo Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto.- Dijo Alice, que tenía ahora un espejo. Emmett lo agarró y se miró, quedó sorprendido.

-¿Quien…?

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo Emmett.-Sonrió Alice.

-¡EXAGERASTE ALICE!-gritó

-Nunca te dije que sería piadosa.

-¡Quítame esto, ahora!

-¡Nop!- Salió corriendo de nuevo a su habitación y cerró con llave. Todos miramos la escena, Edward y yo seguíamos con ataque de risa, mientras Emmett estaba algo molesto, no algo estaba furioso.

-¡Bella!

-Dime Emmett.- Me costaba contenerme, estaba a punto de estallar de risa de nuevo, pero me contuve.

-Ayúdame a quitarme esto, por favor.- Asentí con la cabeza.-Las únicas veces que puedes ver a Emmett serio, es porque está hablando en serio.

-Ven, tenemos que ir al baño, para que te quite eso.

-Gracias-Dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Esa vergüenza y furia que tenía, se había ido.- Edward gruñó.-

-Tranquilo hermanito, no te la quitaré, ya te lo dije.-No pude evitar sonrojarme.- Ah, por cierto, linda camisa, Bella, pero te queda algo grande ¿No crees?-Si antes estaba algo sonrojada, ahora estaba tan roja, como un tomate.-

-No molestes Barbie.- Le dije en broma.

Nos dirigimos al baño del segundo piso y Emmett se sentó en una silla que le pedí a Edward que trajera. Me puse a buscar algunos productos para quitarle todo ese maquillaje. Pero Alice, siempre iba un paso más adelante que yo.

-¡Ugh!

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó Emmett.

-Alice, siempre tan…

-¿Tan que?

-Lista.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Mascara permanente.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Emmett.

-No te preocupes, se llama así, pero no es permanente, solo te durará aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro días. Con la ducha tal vez se salga más rápido, pero sinceramente no lo se. Edward, empezó a reír.

Emmett le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es gracioso

-Si, si lo es.- Exclamó Edward-¡Ahora todas las bromas que nos has hecho te rebotaron… EN LA CARA! ¡ Ahora tendrás que ir al instituto como una mujer!

-Tiene razón.- Dije, conteniendo la risa.- Creo que es tu Karma

-No, no lo es, si no tuviera a esa duendecilla mala como hermana, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Quizás tengas razón.-Suspiré.- Algo me hizo clic en la cabeza, un detalle que no había notado antes.

-¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?-Pregunté.

-Se fueron de vacaciones, estarán aquí en dos meses, creen que somos lo bastante maduros para quedarnos solos, en especial Emmett.- Rió Edward, ante la idea de que Emmett fuera el más maduro de los hermanos.

-Te guste o no hermanito, soy más maduro que tú.- Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Algún día lo serás, no te preocupes.- Dijo Edward, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Algún día…

Sonaron las pisadas de alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Era Alice.

-Chicos, ¡Es hora de desayunar!-Dijo alegremente, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había salido de su habitación.

-Alice, creo que debería irme ahora, Charlie se preocupará por mí.

-Claro que no, le pregunté si podías quedarte un tiempo aquí, ya que no están Esme y Carlisle, nos harás compañía. Sonrió.- Dijo que te haría bien estar con tus amigos y distraerte.

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero ¿Podría ir a buscar mi ropa?

-Nada de eso, tú quédate a desayunar, que ya está servido.- Sonrió- Yo iré por tus cosas.- Por su tono, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.


	6. Jacob

**Capítulo 6: Jacob**

Desayunamos panqueques, estaban exquisitos, nunca había visto a Alice cocinar, lo hacía genial, debería hacerlo más seguido. Luego de desayunar, cada uno se fue por su lado. Emmett se intentó quitar el maquillaje bañándose y Edward se puso a ver Televisión. Ahora me daba cuenta de que seguía con la camisa de él.

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con mi mejor amigo Jacob, decidí llamarlo desde mi celular, antes de que llegara Alice conociéndola, me acapararía, no me dejaría ni ir al baño sola y me obligaría a ir de compras.

-¿Aló?

-Jake, soy yo Bella

-Hola Bella, tanto tiempo- dijo- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Muchas cosas, que te contaré otro día, cuando nos veamos-

-¿Y si nos vemos hoy?

-Sería genial Jake, pero ahora estoy en la casa de Alice.

-¿Alice Cullen?

-Sip- y sigo en pijama.- Reí algo avergonzada de decirle eso.

-No importa, si no nos juntamos hoy, te rapto, con o sin pijama.- Empezamos a reír a carcajadas los dos. Era tan fácil hablar con Jacob, siempre me hacía reír con sus bromas.

-Mejor esperemos a que llegue Alice con mi ropa.-Dije.- Y tendré que pedirle permiso, si me da, te llamo para que nos veamos hoy y si no, igual te llamo. Reí.

-Eso es genial, pero ¿Qué pasa si no me llamas?

-Interprétalo como un "Me amarraron a una silla con una venda en la boca"-Jacob volvió a reír a carcajadas. Su risa es tan linda, tan sincera, él es un buen amigo- Pensé

-¡Bueno, hablamos luego Bella!-Dijo, entusiasmado.

-¡Claro!, ¡Adiós Jake!-

-¡Adiós Bella!- Dijo y cortó.

Corté, me di vuelta y vi que Edward me estaba mirando, me puse roja y me fui a sentar al comedor, esperando a que llegara Alice.

Cuando llegó, con mis cosas, me levanté de la silla y le dije:

-Hola Alice, tengo que pedirte un favor…

-¡Hola Bella!, ¿Cuál?

-¿Podría ir a la casa de Jacob?-Frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¡Por favor!, ¡Alice!-Hice un puchero, intentando convencerla, como lo hacía ella con nosotros todo el tiempo.

-Ow, está bien.-Sonreí y ella también lo hizo. Mientras me entregaba el bolso.

-¡Gracias Alice!

Corrí con el bolso al baño, me vestí y me lavé los dientes. Luego llamé a Jacob.

-¿Aló?

-Hola, Jake…

-¡Bella!, ¿Nos vemos hoy?

-¡Claro!

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Luego te cuento.- Empecé a reír, hoy, estaba de buen humor.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Qué te parece ahora?

-Sería genial, te voy a ir a buscar a la casa de los Cullen, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto-Asentí.

-Bueno, nos vemos en unos diez minutos, ¡adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Me senté en el sofá, donde estaba Edward viendo la televisión, cada pocos segundos miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, esperando a que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Decía que eran las doce en punto, así que tenía que estar aquí las doce con diez minutos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce con diez minutos, sonó el timbre. Salí corriendo a abrir y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, Jacob, ¡Estaba enorme! ¿Seguía creciendo?, le miré un poco más y vi que andaba sin camisa, solo con unos shorts y unas zapatillas.

-¡Hola Jake!

-¡Hola Bella!, ¿Vamos?

-Claro, ¿Pero a donde?

-A la Push, hoy está soleado así que, ¿Te gustaría hacer salto de acantilado?

-¿Es peligroso?

-La verdad, si, pero solo si no hay nadie que te salve.- Dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

-En ese caso, no hay problema. Puso su brazo en mi cintura, me llevó hasta su motocicleta y me pasó un casco.

-No sabía que ya podías conducir Jake.-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, ya cumplí los 16 años.

-¿En serio?, vaya, olvidé tu cumpleaños, Jake, lo siento.-Dije, esperando que no se enojara.

-No te preocupes, yo también olvidé el tuyo.- Sonrió.- ¿Cuántos cumpliste? ¿Cuarenta?

-¿Cómo supiste?-Dije irónicamente, mientras me subía a su moto y él también.

-sujétate fuerte.-Me dijo, y yo, me abracé más a él.

El sonido de la motocicleta me asustó un poco. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estábamos en la Push, acercándonos a un acantilado. Cuando Jake paró la motocicleta ya estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ya estamos aquí, todavía tienes tiempo para arrepentirte.- Dijo mientras nos bajábamos de su motocicleta y nos acercábamos al borde del acantilado.

-No te preocupes, no lo aré.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eres extrema, no conocía esa parte de ti.

-Esta emergiendo, bueno, ¿Vamos a saltar o nos quedaremos charlando toda la tarde?-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Que impaciente eres!.- Declaró.-Bueno, si quieres saltar primero te aconsejo que te quites la chaqueta, para tener algo seco que usar después, obviamente los zapatos y cosas que no quieras que se mojen. Me saqué las zapatillas, mi chaqueta y algunas pulseras que traía. En cambio Jacob solo tuvo que sacarse las zapatillas.

-Bueno, ¡Ya estoy lista!

-Bien, ¿Te tiras tu primero o yo?

-Tú-Dije, quería ver como lo hacía él y estaba un poco asustada, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Está bien, mira para tirarte, tienes que darte impulso, así-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del acantilado.-Ahora, tienes que correr, con el pie derecho te das un impulso cuando estés llegando al borde del acantilado.- Ya estaba a punto de saltar- ¡Y saltaaaaaaaaaas!

Vi como mi mejor amigo caía en picada al mar, sonó un gran "Splash" cuando cayó, lo miré sorprendida y a la vez asustada de que se hubiera echo daño al caer.

-¿Estás bien Jake?-Grité, esperando que me oyera.

-Esto es estupendo, ¡Ven Bella!-Gritó, con la emoción marcada en la voz.

Pensé en las cosas que me dijo Jacob que tenía que hacer para saltar, retrocedí un poco, respiré hondo y me puse a correr, cuando estaba llegando al borde del acantilado, me dispuse a saltar, pero como siempre, mi mal equilibrio me jugó en contra. Me tropecé con algo, debieron de ser mis propios pies y caí al acantilado.

Se sentía genial, el viento en tu cara, tenía esa extraña sensación de haber dejado el estómago en el borde del acantilado, todo iba bien, hasta que mi pierna chocó contra una roca sobresaliente que había. Escuché el sonido de un hueso roto, pegué un grito agudo y sentí olor a sangre.

Sentí un dolor agudo, pero se intensificó más cuando la herida tocó el agua salada. Grité aún más, la sal del agua hacía que la herida me quemara y me ardiera. Y luego escuché un grito de Jacob.

-¡Bella!, ¡BELLA!-Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se pusiera negro.


	7. Tiene que ser una broma

**Capítulo 7: Tiene que ser una broma **

Desperté en el hospital, confundida y sin recordar qué había pasado. Sentí un dolor agudo y gracias a eso, lo recordé todo.

Flash back

-¡Bella!, ¡BELLA!- gritaba Jacob desesperado, sentí que me levantaban y me sacaban del mar.

-Ja…Jakkkkk...-El agua estaba tan helada que me castañeteaban los dientes y no podía modular bien-

-Soy un completo idiota, debí tirarme contigo, ¿Qué digo? No debimos ni pensar en esta idiotez, ¿Salto de acantilado?, en serio, no sé que tengo en la cabeza…

-Nnnoo teee… Cuuulpees Jaaake…fffff…uuuue cccculpa mmmiia.

-Tranquila Bella no sigas hablando, te llevaré al hospital.

-Nnnnnoo…Eeessttoyy…biiiiiien.

-Con suerte puedes hablar, no seas tonta Bella.

Saco su celular de un bolso que tenía colgado en la moto y me puso la chaqueta que dejé en el piso antes de tirarme o más bien dicho, antes de tropezar y caer. Sentía un dolor horrible y más encima frío.

-Ttteeenemooss qque deeeciiirrrllleee aaaaaa Aaaliice.- Intenté decir.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo agarrando mi móvil, que no sabía de donde lo sacó, tal vez lo dejé en la chaqueta y llamó a Alice.

-Hola, Alice Cullen, soy Jacob

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-Su voz sonaba enojada.

-Es sobre Bella…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?

-Nada, solo se accidentó y la estoy llevando al hospital, me dijo que te avisara, adiós.

Cortó la llamada y se puso a marcar otro número.

-Aaaaa quiiien lllamm….

-A una ambulancia, ¿A quién más?

Y parece que me desmayé, porque lo último que recuerdo es que estaban Alice, Jacob, un doctor y… ¿Edward? ¿Edward vino a verme?

Fin Flash Back

Ahora que estaba conciente, veía que tenía una pierna con yeso y me dolía mucho. Jacob se me acercaba mostrando tristeza en su rostro y culpa.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella?-Preguntó mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Bien Jake… solo tendré que estar con este yeso un tiempo, pero al menos me divertí-Sonreí

-Estas loca-Declaró-Casi te matas y lo encuentras divertido… Eres un caso especial.

-Lo sé, pero lo que me divirtió fue que estuvimos juntos y tú sabes que me encanta estar contigo Jake, eres mi mejor amigo y no he tenido tiempo de verte o hablar contigo.

-Bella, esta será la última vez que nos veamos en un tiempo, tu amiguita no me dejará verte hasta que te mejores, dice que todo es mi culpa y tiene razón.-Dijo con la cabeza agachada.-No debí…

-¡Basta! Jake no te sientas culpable, fue culpa mía y mi descoordinación motora, cuando no use el yeso nos veremos ¿si?

-Está bien-Sonrió-Bueno, tengo que ir a casa, Billy debe estar preocupado por todo esto, hablamos luego Bella-Me besó la mejilla-Adiós.

-Adiós Jake…

Alice entró echa una fiera segundos después de que Jacob se fuera.

-¿Cómo pudiste saltar de un acantilado? ¿Querías matarte? ¿Estas loca o que?

-Estoy muy bien Alice, gracias.-Dije irónicamente-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Respóndeme Bella, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Solo fue por diversión, Alice, no fue con la intención de matarme.

-Si hubiera sabido que harías cosas tan estúpidas como esas no te habría dejado ir.-Lo dijo con el tono que me hacía recordar a Reneé.

-Pareces mi madre.-Repliqué.

-Mira, le dije a Charlie que estarías bien mientras estuvieras con nosotros, que te cuidaría ¡Y ahora estas en el hospital con una pierna rota!, Charlie nunca más confiará en mi.-Dijo con un tono triste.-Y no te dejará venir más a mi casa.-hizo un puchero.

-No lo creo, siempre me pasan estas cosas.-Dije mientras recordaba una serie de accidentes que había sufrido en mi vida.-Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.

-Ahora, deberás aclararle a Charlie que no te quisiste matar.

-¿Él está aquí?-Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Dile que venga.-Dije resignada.

Alice salió danzando de la habitación del hospital y luego llegó Charlie casi corriendo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Bien, solo algo cansada.

-Necesitas descansar, pero antes, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me me dieron una oferta, de trabajo…

-Vaya, eso es estupendo papá-Dije feliz de que consiguiera uno mejor del que tenía.

-Déjame terminar, de jefe de policía, en Phoenix…

-¿Qué, Phoenix?, ¿Nos iremos a Phoenix?-No podía dejar de estar feliz y triste a la vez, vería más seguido a mamá, pero no volvería ver a Alice ni a mis otros amigos…

-Que me dejes terminar Bella.

-Ok

-Pero, tú no puedes venir…

-¿Qué? Per…

-No puedes venir porque no tengo dinero suficiente para que vengas conmigo, así que te quedarás con los Cullen, Carlisle dijo que no sería molestia, hasta que ese trabajo termine, no te preocupes, cuando encuentren un reemplazo, volveré a Forks, no creo que sea mucho tiempo… Un mes o dos,

Estaba helada, vivir… ¿Con Alice? ¿Con su familia como si también fuera su hermana? ¿Por uno o dos meses?, esto era una locura, pero si papá quería eso, tenía que hacer el sacrificio.

-Esta bien papá, si eso te hace feliz, lo aré.

-Gracias por entender Bella.- Me besó la frente y antes de que se fuera recordé algo fundamental.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-Él ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Ahora.- Dijo y se fue. Antes de que alcanzara a cerrar la puerta, Alice ya estaba entrando dando saltitos y con los ojos abiertos por la felicidad.

-¡Te quedarás con nosotros!-Casi gritó. ¡Será como si fueras mi hermana!, Bueno, ¿Cuándo quieres que vallamos a buscar tus cosas?

-Me gustaría que hoy, ahora.-Cuanto antes mejor.-Pensé.

-Ahora no, tienes que esperar a que te den de alta, pero te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí, te llevaré a buscar todas tus cosas, ah por cierto, alguien vino a verte.-Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

En seguida, entró Edward. Me miró y sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace sentir que se me saldrá el corazón del pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó con tono preocupado, ¿Él se preocupaba por mi?-Asentí con la cabeza, sabia que si intentaba hablar se me trabaría la lengua.

-Asi que…ahora vivirás con nosotros ¿no?-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.-Volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Se quedó callado un rato, hasta que dijo:

-¡Vaya que tienes mala suerte!

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté perpleja.

-Vivirás con Alice y además te rompiste una pierna, lo de la pierna no importa mucho, se curará, pero Alice…

-Es cierto, pero si con esto logro que Charlie tenga un mejor trabajo y vida, lo aré con gusto.

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta, así que fui a buscar mis cosas con Alice, que estaba complacida.

-Alice, no tienes que hacerlo de veras.

-Soy tu amiga Bella, anda, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites hasta que te mejores.

-Gracias-Alice me ayudó a salir de su Porche, a subir y bajar las escaleras, cuando no estaba comprando o haciéndole bromas a la gente, podía ser muy agradable.

Cuando estuve en mi pieza, me puse a buscar todo lo necesario, ropa, mis cuadernos del instituto, aunque no iría hasta que me sintiera mejor y no me doliera tanto caminar, igual los necesitaría, mi cepillo de dientes, mi pijama, entre otras cosas.

-Bella, no lleves Pijama

-¿Por qué no, Alice?

-Se que prefieres dormir con la ropa de Edward.-Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Si claro Alice…-Puse los ojos en blanco.- Ni te imaginas como me encanta la idea de usar una camisa que me queda 10 tallas más grande, es de hombre y ni si quiera es mía.

-Exageras.-Declaró- Sabes que es cierto-Me pellizcó la mejilla y luego me volvió a guiñar un ojo.

-Ya, como quieras, pero igual me llevaré mi pijama.

-¡No!-Dijo mientras tironeaba la polera agujerada que uso de pijama, mientras yo la ponía en el bolso donde estaba guardando las cosas.

-¡Alice!, ¡Suelta!-Dije como si fuera un perro el que estaba jugando con mi ropa.

-¡Bella, sabes que te estoy haciendo un favor!-Gritó mientras seguía tironeando.

-¡La vas a romper más!, ¡Suéltala, Alice!, ¡No quiero que me hagas ese favor!, ¡Por favor, suéltalo Alice!

-¡Bella! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo hago por tu bien?

-¡No lo hagas!, ¡NO quiero dormir en la misma cama que Edward y no quiero usar su ropa!-Sabía que era mentira, pero esperaba poder convencer a Alice.

-Tus mentiras no me las creo, sabes muy bien que estas enamorada de Edward, me lo has dicho y lo has demostrado.-Declaró.-¡Así que no seas tonta!

-¡No lo he demostrado!-Grité, ya me había puesto roja.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas cada vez que el roza tu piel? ¿O cuando te habla? ¿Y por qué lo miras tanto?-Me tenía donde quería, no tenía escapatoria, así que me encogí de hombros, intentando pensar algo que le ganara a su argumento.

-La verdad… Me sonrojo porque no es muy amigo mío que digamos… tu sabes muy bien que soy muy tímida y por cualquier cosa me sonrojo… Y… no lo miro Alice… son cosas tuyas…

-Bella, te conozco y además tu mentira no se la cree nadie.-Sonrió.-Así que deja de ser tan cabezota.

-Mira Alice, mejor deja de intentar ayudarme, porque me complicas más las cosas.

-Bella…

-¡Por favor, Alice!-Supliqué, usando la mejor cara de perrito que tenía.-¿Por favor?

-NO.-Dijo mientras dio otro tirón a mi polera y la solté, si Alice se ponía así, no había nada más que hacer

-Esto, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.-Declaré mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, si lo harás.-Dijo mientras se reía musicalmente.-Sabes que te gusta la idea de usar la ropa de Edward.-No pude evitar sonrojarme.-Ves, tu cuerpo te traiciona, ahora, sigue guardando tus cosas, pero, ¡El pijama no!-y se fue con él en la mano.

Suspiré, ya no tenía nada más que guardar, o tal vez si, busqué debajo del colchón de mi cama, me dolió bastante agacharme pero valió la pena, saqué mi diario de vida, hace tiempo que no escribía en él, me fijé si venía Alice, como no estaba en el segundo piso podía escribir.

_1-05-01_

_Querido Diario: _

_Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí y días, no tengo tiempo ahora para contártelo todo, así que te aré un resumen: _

_Alice hizo una gran fiesta hace poco, era de disfraces, a nadie más se le ocurren esas cosas a esta edad ¿no?, ella me encontró un disfraz que me gustó, pero no me duro mucho la ilusión de usarlo, el día de la fiesta ella me echó diez kilos de maquillaje, al momento de bajar y recibir a los invitados me fijé en los disfraces de los Cullen y Hale, vi unos muy lindos, como el de Rosalie, pero lo que no me gustó e hizo que le perdiera el gusto a mi disfraz fue que Edward estaba vestido como "EL MAYOR NELSON", esa fue una de las catástrofes. _

_Alice me hizo pasar muchas vergüenzas horribles ese día, luego cuando llegaron los invitados, se subió a un escenario y con la Ayuda de Emmett se puso a tirar fuegos artificiales, se veían muy bonitos, pero la vergüenza fue que habían unos con mensajes pero el que me molesto fue el que decía "Bésense", y Alice especificó que ese mensaje era para los dos (Edward y yo) pero no quisimos besarnos, bueno la verdad yo si quería, pero no al frente de todos esos invitados. También tuve que hacer una penitencia, que Alice eligió, porque no me había besado con Edward, pero él cuando supo de que trataba, me besó al frente de Alice, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, tocar sus cálidos labios y sentir su dulce aliento, pero como siempre, Alice va un paso más adelante que yo y nos sacó una foto. Al final aunque nos besáramos, ya había expirado el plazo según Alice y tuvimos que hacer la penitencia, ósea, dormir los dos en la misma cama y él me abrazó mientras dormía al lado de él, también tuve que dormir con una camisa de él que estaba impregnada de su delicioso olor, al día siguiente antes de que despertáramos Alice nos tomó una foto durmiendo abrazados y luego ese mismo día ella había vestido y maquillado a Emmett como mujer, fue muy gracioso y también le tomó una foto y por último, cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir más en mi contra, me rompo una pierna cuando estaba practicando salto de acantilado con Jake. _

_Creo que tengo mala suerte, pero de todo eso que te acabo de contar, hay que encontrarle el lado positivo, besé a Edward, el chico del que estoy locamente enamorada y hasta ahora no estaba muy convencida hasta que Alice me echó en cara cosas de las que ni yo me daba cuenta que hacía, como mirarle mucho o sonrojarme cuando me toca por accidente o cuando es apropósito. Ahora tendré que vivir con los Cullen un tiempo ¿Qué miedo no? Ahora no puedo seguir escribiendo, siento las pisadas de Alice. _


	8. ¡No somos novios!

**Capítulo 8: No, ¡No somos novios!**

No me demoré mucho en tener todas las cosas que necesitaría para quedarme a vivir un tiempo con los Cullen, pero me sentía como una intrusa que iba e invadía su casa, según Charlie para el doctor Carlisle no era ningún problema.

Instalé todas mis cosas en la habitación de invitados, la que quedaba al frente de la de Edward, con ayuda de Alice, que parecía más mi enfermera que mi mejor amiga.

-Alice, pareces mi enfermera.-Reí-Me ayudas en todo.

-Para eso están las amigas Bella, además así pasamos más tiempo juntas.-Se puso a guardar mi ropa en el closet que había en la habitación, todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió hablar de nuevo.

-Y dime… ¿Por qué te gusta mi hermanito?

-No lo sé, el corazón no se manda

-Vamos, debe haber algo que te atrajo a él, su mirada o algo así como en las telenovelas.-Reímos juntas.

-Bueno… -Antes de que continuara escuché un ruido afuera, en el pasillo, y al parecer Alice también, dejó de guardar mi ropa y de puntillas se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Vi a Emmett caer de bruces a los pies de Alice y como ella le miraba con ira.

-Emm… me equivoqué de habitación.-Dijo riendo, intentó salir pero Alice estaba bloqueado la salida con su delicado y diminuto cuerpecito de duende

-Eso ni lo pienses-Amenazó-No sales de aquí hasta que nos digas qué hacías espiándonos.

-¿Yo? ¿Espiarlas? Me confundieron de persona.

-Vamos Emmett, dinos ahora.-Insistió Alice.

-No

-¡Emmett!, si no nos dices me vengaré como la otra vez, incluso sigues así de maquillado.-Rió- Para que veas que es en serio.-Él se sonrojó.

-Puede que tu venganza aya durado bastante, pero no me puedes hacer nada peor que esto- Señaló su cara- Así que no te tengo miedo-Rió.

-Tal vez tienes razón… ¡O tal vez no!, todavía tengo la foto que te saqué durmiendo.

-¿Qué foto?

-Esta.-Dijo mientras sacaba la cámara de un bolsillo de su polerón y le mostraba la foto, era en la que él salía maquillado y con su vestido con lentejuelas brillantes.

-¡Dame eso!-Rugió, mientras le quitaba la cámara, me extrañé, Alice ni si quiera alegó cuando se la quitó, luego entendí por qué.

-¡Por qué no se borra!-Gritó Emmett, apretando los botones de la cámara desesperado.

-Porque está protegida-Rió musicalmente-Solo yo se como borrarla.

-Eres mala-Declaró enojado.

-Ahora, si quieres que la borre, dime, ¿Qué hacías espiándonos?

-Es que…

-¿Es que?

-Escuché que hablaban de Edward y me picó la curiosidad-Sonrió-Y al parecer a tal chica que está en esta habitación y su nombre comienza con Isa y termina con Bella, está enamorada de él-Me guiñó un ojo- Me puse roja, intenté dejar de pensar en eso para que se me fuera el sonrojo de las mejillas.

-No le digas a Edward-Solté a bocajarro, con lo nerviosa que estaba, no podía mentir, aunque hubiera desmentido lo que dijo él se notaría, así que no tenía otra escapatoria.

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo podría hacer eso?-Dijo irónicamente, volvió a reír.

-Emmett-Dijo Alice-Dile a Edward…

-¡Nooo! ¿Qué haces Alice?-Reclamé.

-Déjame continuar, dile a Edward y te prometo que esta foto-Señaló la cámara mientras sonreía malévolamente- La conocerán hasta en Japón.

-Bueno, ¿No dijiste que la borrarías cuando les dijera lo que querían saber?

-No especifiqué cual de todas… -Alice cuando quería chantajear, lo hacía muy bien.

-Bueno, ustedes ganan, por ahora, pero al menor signo de debilidad ¡BUM! ¡Me vengaré!-Dijo riendo como los malvados de las películas. Alice y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Muy maduro Emmett-Dijo Alice, que se corrió y dejó que se fuera.

-¿Crees que le dirá?-Pregunté preocupada

-No lo creo, Emmett no es de esos, solo nos fastidiará, pero sinceramente no creo que le diga a Edward.

-¿Decirme qué cosa?-Preguntó Edward, que estaba entrando a la habitación. Alice y yo nos miramos, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No sabía que decir, esperaba ansiosa a que a Alice se le ocurriera algo que nos salvara o mejor dicho que me salvara a mí.

-Que a Bella se le ha olvidado traer pijama y tendrás que prestarle de nuevo una camisa tuya.-Echaba chispas por los ojos, ¿No tenía otra excusa? ¿O pensó que era el mejor momento para decir eso? Y lo peor es que por su culpa yo no tengo mi pijama. Edward la miró extrañado y luego me miró a mí, al parecer yo estaba más roja que antes, sentía que las mejillas me ardían.

-Alice, tu puedes prestarme un pijama-Reclamé.

-Oh, lo haría, pero no te quedarían bien, recuerda que soy más chica que tú.-Ow, tenía razón, recién ahora me daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Alice eso no…

-No te preocupes Bella, no es ningún problema, yo te presto una.-Dijo Edward sonriendo.-Ahora estaba segura de que me iba a desmayar de la vergüenza.

-Gra…-Hice una larga pausa para luego completar la palabra "Gracias" y no era por la vergüenza que tartamudee, si no porque el efecto de los remedios para el dolor estaba pasando. Al parecer, Alice se dio cuenta.

-¿Bella?, ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Alice, no te preocupes.-Cada vez me dolía más la pierna, tenía que resistir, no quería que se preocuparan más por mi.

-Bella, deja de hacerte la valiente, se que te duele, espera, te traeré los remedios, ¡Tú!-Dijo señalando a Edward con su dedo índice.-Ve a buscarle un vaso con agua a Bella.

-¡Alice!-Gruñí-Eso no fue muy amable, él no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere.

-Bella, así se les trata a los hombres.- Rió- Si no, no hacen nada.

-¡Eh!-Reclamó Edward.-Yo no soy tu sirviente Alice.

-Pero lo serás de Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son amigos.

-Tú también eres mi amiga Alice-Dije, queriendo saber a donde quería llegar.

-Tú, la cuidarás cuando yo no pueda o no esté.

-Alice, no.-Dije enojada.

-No hay problema-Dijo Edward, haciéndose el indiferente.

-Bueno, hoy tienes que hacerte cargo tú-Sonrió.

-¿Tienes que salir?-Preguntó.

-Claro, ¿No recuerdas que Rosalie y yo vamos a salir juntas a comprar a Port Ángeles? ¿Y como vamos a volver tarde yo me quedaría a dormir en su casa?-La miré extrañada, Alice nunca lo había mencionado.

-¡Aaaah! Claro que… NO LO RECUERDO ALICE.-Gruñó

-Bueno… -Dijo Alice pensativa- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no tienes por qué cuidar a Bella, cuando no esté yo, mejor le dejo esto a otra persona, más responsable… Oye Bella, dime ¿Eres muy amiga de Jacob?-No entendía por qué me preguntaba eso, a ella nunca le cayó bien Jake.

-Si ¿Por…?

-Es que estaba pensando que si Jacob te podía cuidar, ya que son muy amigos no habría problema, además le debes gustar.-Sonrió- Estará encantado en ayudarte ¿No es así?.-No podía estar más confundida, ¿Por qué quería que Jacob me cuidara?

-Tienes razón.-Sonreí, la verdad no quería ser un problema para Jacob, pero quería estar con él un rato.-La expresión de Edward cambió, de indiferencia a sorpresa.

-¡NO!-Gritó Edward.-Las dos lo miramos perplejas.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Preguntó Alice.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Jacob es un chico de solo quince años, no sabe ni cuidarse a si mismo y va a poder cuidar a Bella, mejor la cuido yo, soy más responsable.-Alice sonrió.

-Si insistes…

El día pasó muy rápido, ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde, Alice todavía no se había ido de compras con Rosalie, ella pensaba ir más tarde. Estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de Edward, veíamos la Televisión cuando Emmett vino y se nos acercó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Hola, ¿Ya son novios?-Preguntó en tono burlón, Edward y yo le dirigimos una mirada envenenada.

-Vamos, ese silencio, ¿Significa un si?

-Emmett… -Dijo Edward, con tono de reproche.-No sigas insistiendo con eso.

-Entonces lo son, pero no lo quieren admitir-Contraatacó Emmett.

-¡Qué no!-Dije, ya molesta.

-Te pusiste roja-Me acusó-Ósea que si lo son.

-Esto-Me señalé la cara-Es porque estoy furiosa con tu insistencia.

-No, no, no, es porque estas avergonzada de que los descubrí-Rió.

-A por cierto-Continuó-Edward, sabías que Bella…-No lo dejé terminar, no podía dejarlo, si seguía, le diría a Edward que lo amo, así que agarré un vaso con agua que había en una mesita al lado del sofá en donde estaba sentada y le arrojé su contenido a Emmett en la cara.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡aaaww! ¡Maldita sea!-Edward se empezó a reír a todo pulmón, mientras yo estaba agradecida de que Emmett no pudiera seguir hablando.

-¡Esto me pasa por bocón!-Gruñó Emmett.

-¿Bocón? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó curioso Edward, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Emmett.

-Porque estaba a punto de decirte que Bella…

-¡Cállate Emmett!-Grité, ya roja de la vergüenza, no sé que me impulsó a tratar así a Emmett, pudo ser la desesperación y vergüenza combinadas.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que se entere?

-¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

-De nada, porque Emmett prometió no decir…

-¡Epa! Ya no me importa lo de la fotografía, esto es mejor-sonrió- Vale la pena.

-Pensé que Alice era la que arruinaba la vida de las personas cuando creía que les hacía un bien-Dije, apenada de que ya no pudiera callar a Emmett.

-Yo también quiero ayudar, si le digo esto a Edward, les aré un bien. Por favor que me trague la tierra ahora mismo Pensé incómoda.

-¡No te atrevas! si me pudiera parar, ya verías-Le amenacé.

Justo en ese momento bajó Alice, mirándonos extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Inquirió- ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

-Alice, Emmett va a romper su trato… -Dije con la esperanza de que lograra cerrarle la boca.

-¡No!, Emmett, no lo hagas-Dijo Alice poniendo su mejor cara tierna.

-¡Rayos!, solo por tu linda carita de perrito, se salvaron-Dijo riendo- Pero para la próxima, Bella, estás advertida-Dijo y se empezó a reír.-Respiré aliviada, Emmett solo me quería molestar, no le iba a decir.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que vallamos a casa de Jasper y Rosalie.-Dijo Alice, dando saltitos de la felicidad, a ella definitivamente le encantaba ir de compras.

-¡Chaito!-Dijo Alice, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.

-Adiós.-Dijo Emmett, pegándole un puñetazo amigable en el hombro a Edward, él solo se rió y luego Emmett se me acercó y me besó la mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha y por último los labios, quedé perpleja y al parecer Edward también, cuando se separó de mí me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando estuvo más lejos de mí, Edward se le tiró en sima y le pegó un golpe en la cara, este, le devolvió el golpe y así siguieron.

-¡Emmett!, ¡Edward! ¡Paren ya! ¡Parecen niños de preescolar!-Les grité

Cuando se separaron, Edward tenía un ojo en tinta y Emmett la mejilla roja.

-¡Por Dios!-Exclamé-¡Miren como se han dejado!

-Se lo merecía-Alegó Edward.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por besar a tu novia?-Se burló Emmett, que nunca dejaba el humor de lado.

-¡Mira, aunque no sea mi novia, eso es una falta de respeto!

-Solo fue una despedida rusa, los rusos se despiden y saludan así, no es mi culpa que no seas tan culto como para saberlo.

-¿Qué dirá Rosalie cuando se entere de eso?-Contraatacó Edward.

-A ella no le molestará, no es celosa. Se me está haciendo tarde para jugar con Jasper y su asombroso X-box, además me quedaré en su casa, ya que se compró el mejor juego que pueda existir.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Ahora podrán estar "SOLOS", hizo unas comillas con sus manos en el aire mientras decía la palabra "solos"-Me puse roja y Edward bajó la vista.

-¡Adiós!, ah por cierto, ustedes son novios, Edward te protegió cuando debió hacerlo, has elegido bien.-Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Intenté pararme del sofá, pero Edward no me dejó.

-No, no debes pararte.-Me dijo dulcemente, mientras ponía su brazo entre mi cuerpo y un extremo del sofá.

-Es que, necesito pararme.-Seguí intentado, hasta que desistió y prefirió ayudarme, me moví con dificultad hasta la cocina, él me siguió, vigilando que no me cayera o algo así. Abrí el refrigerador, buscando una compresa fría.

-¿Te duele la pierna?-No le contesté, me acerqué a él torpemente y le puse la compresa en el ojo, dio un salto y se alejó de mi, debió ser por lo fría que estaba.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó confundido.

-Te ayudo, te has hecho daño, tu me cuidas a mi y yo a ti, es lo justo-Le sonreí tímidamente, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo en el sofá, al frente del televisor, pero no estaba interesada en ver los extrañísimos programas que daban, lo único que me importaba era que yo tenía todavía la compresa apretada suavemente contra el ojo de Edward.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué le pegaste a Emmett?-Edward se quedó quieto, no habló, tuve que presionarlo.

-Vamos… Dime…-Intenté convencerlo como lo hacía Alice, tal vez funcionaría.

-Porque se lo merecía, es un pesado, que siempre anda molestando e insinuando cosas, además no tiene derecho a besarte.-No estaba conforme con esa respuesta, había algo más, algo ocultaba. Lo iba a presionar más, pero por culpa del destino, no pude. Mi celular sonó.

-¿Aló?

-¿Aló, Bella?

-¿Papá?

-Si, hija, me gustaría saber cómo la estas pasando en la casa de los Cullen.

-Es… Interesante, pensé que sería peor y ¿A ti?

-Es un trabajo muy estresante, como deseo estar de nuevo en Forks, no había tanta delincuencia, somos más tranquilos.

-¿Ya sabes cuando vas a poder volver?-Quería que volviera, cada vez se me hacía más incómodo vivir con los Cullen, cada segundo que pasaba, me hacía sentir que pronto Emmett o cualquier otra persona que supiera mi secreto, se lo diría a Edward.

-Mira, no estoy seguro, pero como te dije antes, es solo hasta que encuentren un reemplazo, podrían ser uno o dos meses.-Ya lo sabía, tendría que vivir con los Cullen bastante tiempo.

-¿Y cómo va tu pierna?

-Bastante bien, he tenido peores.-Reí.

-Que bueno que estés mejor, ahora tengo que cortar, otro accidente de trafico, hablamos luego Bella, adiós.

-Adiós papá- Y cortó, dejé el celular al lado del vaso que tenía agua, antes de que se la arrojara a Emmett.

-¿Cuándo volverá?

-No está seguro, pero dice que entre un mes o dos. Suspiré, de nuevo necesitaría los remedios para el dolor, pero luego sentí como mis tripas sonaban, todavía no comía, le pasé la compresa a Edward, me paré, esta vez Edward no me lo impidió, estaba yendo a la cocina y vi que él me seguía.

-¿Crees que me caeré en cualquier momento verdad?

-Exacto.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, pues lamento decepcionarte, sabes, ahora iba a cocinar pero no sé qué, ¿Alguna sugerencia?-Se quedó pensando un rato y luego dijo.

-Ni idea, ¿Por qué no pedimos pizza?

-Si tú quieres, ¿llamas tu o yo?

-Yo-Me dí la vuelta para dirigirme de vuelta al sofá, cuando me tropecé con algo, pudieron ser mis propios pies, pero antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo Edward me atrapó.

-¿Qué te dije?-Rió-Si te caíste.

-Más te vale que no hayas sido tú el que me hizo tropezar.-Le amenacé, me di cuenta de que nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. Me soltó y fue a buscar el teléfono, marco el numero de la pizzería. Por mientras me fui a sentar de nuevo al sofá, estaba algo cansada a pesar de que fueran recién las seis y media, tenía ganas de dormir un buen rato. Cuando dejó de hablar por teléfono se vino a sentar a mi lado y con su mano puso mis piernas encima de las suyas, no entendí por qué pero de todos modos me sonrojé.

Se acercó a mi oído, despacio y me susurró: Te amo, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.-Se acercó más a mí, y estampó sus labios con los míos, sentí su dulce aliento con sabor a caramelo y su lengua rozar la mía, puse mis manos en su cuello y apreté su cabello, sentía todo su cuerpo contra el mío, separó sus labios de los míos, me miró y dijo:

-Bella, ¿Estas despierta?

-¿Qué?-Dije antes de entender que todo había sido solo un lindo sueño, que nunca se haría realidad, aunque Alice me "ayudara" por decirlo así, Edward nunca se fijaría en mí. Abrí los ojos y lo vi, muy cerca de mí, mirándome.

-¿Te desperté?

-No, solo descansaba un poco, ¿Ya llegó la pizza?

-Si, hace unos cinco minutos, no te quise despertar, se notaba que estabas cansada.-Dijo con voz dulce y aterciopelada.

Comimos sentados en el mismo sofá de siempre, yo tenía mis piernas en sima de las de él, al parecer no le pesaban o se hacía el valiente, la pizza estaba deliciosa, tenía champiñones, queso, jamón y pepperoni. El silencio era incómodo, quería hablar de tantas cosas con él, pero no sabía como empezar.

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó cuando terminamos.

-Bastante-Sonreí-Además gracias a esta pizza no tuve que cocinar-Reí y el también.

-En eso tienes razón-Agarró la caja de pizza, subió la tapa y la bajó rápido, como si la caja hablara, la estaba usando como un títere y luego dijo: Te salvé y ¿Con esto me pagas? ¿Comiéndote mis tripas?

-Lo siento, tenía hambre-Dije para seguirle el juego-No fue mi intención.

-Te perdono, solo si me das un besito-Edward me sonrió traviesamente. Ahora venía la duda, ¿Tenía que besar a la caja o a Edward?

-¿A ti o a tu ventrílocuo?

-Ventrílocuo-Me sonrojé, ¿Tenía que besar a Edward? Desvié la vista.

-Te estoy esperando.-Dijo Edward juguetonamente.


End file.
